Mission Malfoy
by dramionefanRilla
Summary: Hermione Granger is bethored to Draco Malfoy and is also on a mission. A mission that resolves around this one phrase: “To look for small clues that could prove to be of importance.” The question “What” is Draco Malfoy up too?
1. Chapter 1

**A-N-** Hi, My name's Rilla although I'm known as _dramionefan_Rilla _both here and at HPFF. I decided to post up my story here as a backup account and because I have a couple of friends on this site that want me to post it up here. And mostly for all Harry Potter Fans!

Please Read and Review

Thanks a Million

Rilla :D

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`_Chapter 1_~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

She was late. She couldn't believe it, 20-year old Hermione Granger was late for the first time ever, and not only that she was late for the Auror meeting. Just great Harry had said it was really important, and knowing Harry the meeting must be** extremely** important.

She hoped Harry wouldn't kill her, he said to be their by 10:00 and it was 10:55. "Please don't kill me!" she muttered, while passing through the busy crowd of wizards and witches hurrying to wherever they needed to go. Mentally cursing Diagon Alley for being so crowded.

It was almost four years since the war had ended, and she had graduated from Hogwarts, and was working for the Ministry of Magic, as were most of her friends. She loved her job surprising many people along the way, since most people thought she would became a Healer after she graduated. But after seeing all those bodies of former classmates and people, she knew and loved. She wanted revenge; she wanted to hurt those Death eaters that hurt her, so with that determination she became an Auror.

Many people had also been surprised when she and Ron didn't get together, but after the war, they had tried to make it work, but they realized they were better off as friends. She had seen Ron only once since the breakup, it was at Harry and Ginny's wedding, and as far as she knew Ron was happy and dating this American girl named Sasha.

She smiled as she finally reached the Ministry, the building as grand as ever, as soon as she entered she headed straight to Harry's office, where the meeting was being held, hoping the meeting wasn't over.

When she reached the door to Harry's office she knocked twice.

She heard Harry shout "Come in!" She swung open the door and found Harry, Kingsly (Minister of Magic), and lots others.

She went in to the room and took a seat at the long table. She checked the clock; it showed 10:00 she groaned realizing that her clock was an hour fast. She looked around at the few people that had arrived already, she sighed thanking Merlin she didn't rush in making excuses and apologizing for being late, she chuckled at how ridiculous that would have been.

"Hey, Harry," Hermione said smiling at her longtime friend.

He looked up from the documents he was reviewing with Kingsly and smiled at her, then went back to his work. Of course, Harry would be on time, he was the head of the Auror Department.

She looked at Harry, who had cleared his throat and stood waiting for everyone's attention. Immediately everyone stopped what they were doing and gave him their full attention.

Harry smiled at everyone, "Well now that everyone's hear let's start the meeting. As you, all know yesterday I sent everyone a message via Owl or in some cases; I personally called your houses, about this meeting and told you how important it is."

Harry paused for a moment and his eyes held Hermione's.

He gave them all a knowing look "Well I bet all of you are dying to know what this meeting is about so I'll get to it. You all will be happy to know that we have rounded up most of our wanted Death Eaters, and now are waiting trail in Azkaban," pausing as shouts and whoops of joy came from all of the Aurors.

He continued on, "It obviously isn't everything we've hoped for, but it's a step in the right direction, hopefully we can find all of them by the end of this year, no dobut you are all working hard on tracking them and also for the group of Aurors who are out tracing them. But this is not the main purpose of this meeting."

He coughed lightly "Kingsly care to do the honors"

Kingsly nodded, stood up, and spoke in his deep booming voice.

"I trust everyone is following so far?" he questioned, receiving nods from the Aurors.

"All right, the other reason of this meeting was that most Pureblood families are mellowing and some of them are willing to let their children marry muggle-born wizards and witches, and yesterday I had a meeting with Mr. Draco Malfoy where he personally asked for a Muggle-born witch to marry and is looking for immediate arrangements.

I told him, I would let him know as soon as possible. "However we unfortunately found out that some death eaters, who supposedly went into hiding, have been spotted south of England, near Wiltshire."

"Which is exactly where Malfoy Manner is located." interrupted Harry while Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry's obvious theory of _"Malfoy is a Death Eater." _

Harry noticing Hermione expression groaned, "Hermione you know Malfoy is a Death Eater."

Hermione glared at Harry "Do you any proof?" she snapped angrily.

Harry was just about to retort when Kingsly interrupted.

"Harry and Hermione, as much as I know you two would want to settle this argument and ease your fears we still have to finish this meeting"

Harry and Hermione glared at each other as they sat back down.

Kingsly continued, "So I wanted put an Auror in, to investigate if Mr. Malfoy is really up to something. And since we don't have many Muggle-born Aurors here it will be extremely hard to make that work, but we need your cooperation."

He looked so tired and weary that Hermione heard herself say, "I'll do it

The room went deathly silent and all eyes went towards her.

Kingsly glanced at Hermione and saw the determined look on her face, asked, "Are you sure.

Hermione nodded her face set. "I'm sure", she said her voice low and steady.

Kingsly gave a small smile, "Very well then, he turned towards everyone "Hermione will go to Malfoy Manor as Draco Malfoy's wife.

He looked at her, "Please step into my office; you too Harry," He said glancing at Harry worriedly for he was sitting there with a strange look in his eyes and his face as white as a sheet.

Hermione glanced at Harry and he gave her a weak smile and followed her into Kingsly's office.

**A-N-** Well What Do You Think?


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- This Chapter is dedicated to all those who reviewed on my first Chapter. Especially **__**twerdgirl4edwardcullen**_** for encouring me to continue posting chapters up. You **_**are the best and please don't forget to leave a review for this chapter. Rilla :) **__**  
**__

* * *

_

_Chapter 2_

Hermione and Harry stepped into Kingsly's office and closed the door behind them. Kingsly went and sat at his desk, motioning them to sit in the leather chairs in front of his desk. They sat in silence for a while, listened to him shuffling papers, and the Aurors leaving the meeting room.

Then, Kingsly cleared is throat and went straight to the point.

"I'm sorry to put this on you, Hermione. You didn't have to do that, and Harry I know that you're upset about this, but you have my word Hermione will not be harmed in anyway."

Hermione glanced at Harry, who was staring at Kingsly with an odd expression of worry and sadness.

"Harry are you ok?" she asked gently.

He nodded curtly and found his voice, "I'm ok Hermione it's just that I'm in shock, I can't believe that you're actually gonna marry Malfoy… I mean it's not real.

Kingsly chuckled at that, "Yes well it's a shock to everyone, and now that's settled, let's talk about this assignment.

He glanced at Hermione and spoke "So Hermione you will need to go to Malfoy Manor as Draco's faithful and loyal wife, and must not let him know that you are spying on him for us."

Hermione nodded wordlessly.

Kinsley continued, "This is a very dangerous assignment Hermione, you must play your part well, with feeling, and meaning. If not I fail to think about the consequences and knowing the Malfoys, it will be severe. So I shall ask you one last time, are you positive you want to do this? You understand that… this is a marriage contract; binding clearly "till death do we part". Moreover, if broken, Death it is."

Hermione nodded, "Yes I am sure I want to do this Kingsly."

Kingsly nodded "Very well, Harry are you ok with this?"

Harry looked at Kingsly, and then Hermione, "No I am personally not ok with this Kingsly but if Hermione wants this than I wish her the best of luck, and I will support her decision no matter what. But if Malfoy or any of his cronies hurt her in any way there will be trouble."

Kingsly nodded solemnly "Wise words Harry, and don't worry if Hermione gets hurt in any way Malfoy will be sent straight to Azkaban along with his cronies faster than you can say Help. Would do you think Hermione," He asked looking at her.

Hermione smiled her thanks at both of them.

Harry shook his head smiling, and faced Kingsly.

"I'm glad that's settled then," continued Kingsly.

Now I am going to explain the aspects of this Assignment, and Harry will need to know this as well, for he is top Auror.

What I am disclosing right now is strictly confidential only between the three of us and only us. Is that understood?"

Harry and Hermione merely looked at him showing him that they understood the seriousness of this Mission.

Kingsly obviously must have been very nervous about this part, for he went straight for the Kill. "The reason why Draco wanted me to find a Muggle- born witch is because he has a son. _**Ha-ha I waz gonna leave this as a cliffhanger but I'm not that mean lol.**_

Harry and Hermione could only stare at him.

_"Malfoy has a son",_ Hermione thought flabbergasted _"How's that possible"_

She glanced at Harry who looked as shocked as she did. "What!" he managed to say.

Kingsly on the other hand seemed perfectly calm and even half amused by their reactions.

"Well I trust this has come as a big shock to both of you," He said in his calm booming voice. "So I'll need you both to listen very carefully while I explain this to you."

Harry just stared at Kingsly gaping, and Hermione was looking expectantly at him.

Kingsly was getting anxious so he took a deep breath and began.

"A couple of years ago, after the war; 17- year old Draco Malfoy married his betrothed Astoria Greengrass, as that was his parents last request before there deaths. Well a couple of months later Astoria gave birth to Draco's child, Adrian Malfoy. She died shortly after that , due to complications during the birth. And since then Draco has been raising the child on his own, but now that Adrian is growing, Draco needs a wife to help him raise the child. Also, the reason why he choose to marry a muggle- born is unclear, however we have a strong suspicion the he wants us to realize that he has changed and never had the Dark Mark."

Kingsly finished, catching his breath, looking at Hermione and Harry.

"So Malfoy wants his name cleared by marrying a muggle-born, and he gets a mother for his child," Harry Concluded

"Yes I believe so," Kingsly said looking relieved Harry had grasped the message so quickly.

"And that's a perfect opportunity for me to marry Draco and spy on him at the same time." Hermione stated, her mind trying to comprehend every detail.

"Exactly, you got it Hermione, Kingsly said beaming, and now that you know about the aspects of this mission. I want you go home and prepare. I will be sure to let Mr. Malfoy know that we have found a willing candidate. I'll let you know tomorrow when he will pick you up. Any Questions?

Harry and Hermione shook there heads.

"Alright, you both are dismissed then." Kingsly said cheerfully.

"Thanks Kingsly," Harry said smiling as he and Hermione left Kingsly's Office.

* * *

**A/N- Please leave a Review, **_**Remember Constructive Criticism is always appreciated :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N- This Chapter is dedicated to all those who reviewed on my second Chapter. Thanks guys! I might not be updating for a while because of personal reasons. Please don't forget to leave a review for this chapter. Rilla :) **__**  
**__

* * *

_

_~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`Chapter 3~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`_

"_I don't believe this_," thought Hermione, as she walked home from the Ministry; _"Not only am I going to marry Malfoy my number one hated enemy. I'm going to be taking care of his child."_

Hermione smiled to herself. She was a sucker for little children especially toddlers. Remus and Tonks jokingly commented more than once about, how she spoiled her 4-year old godson Teddy, more than Harry does at times. Therefore, that Teddy couldn't wait to go to "Aunt Mione's house" (as he and all the kids of the family called her).

She could already imagine Adrian, no dobut he would look like Malfoy, as it was known that the Malfoys had powerful genes. Adrian would probably have the same soft blonde hair and the same sliver- grey eyes. However, Maybe instead of Malfoy's smirk, he would have Astoria's soft smile. Yes, Hermione knew Astoria, but they were not exactly close but she remembered the first time they met. It was a couple of months after the war and Hermione was looking for a dress for the ball at the ministry. As they were celebrating Voldemort's Downfall…  
_ _ _ _ _ _

"Arg I give up Ginny I can't find a gown forget it, I just won't go to the Ministry Ball." Hermione said frustrated.

She and Ginny had been shopping for hours; looking for gowns to wear to the ball, Ginny had already found one and she hadn't, and it was upsetting her mood, not to mention that Ron had not been answering her calls for about two weeks now.

Harry had said he was busy. But Hermione didn't believe him. I mean come on, Ron busy. Ha, Fat Chance Ron was only busy when it came to eating. Nevertheless, she found out later that Ron was busy;busy seeing an American girl behind her back. But that's another story.

Oh come on Hermione you can't give up now; know what I'll go check the 2nd floor again. You keep looking don't worry we'll find you a gown even if it means spending another 5 hours here. Ginny said her face determined as she went off to go look for a gown for her friend.

Hermione sighed Ginny was such a great friend but she just didn't get it. She would never find a dress now.

She shook her head and kept on walking across the aisle. Then she saw it; it was the most gorgeous dress she'd ever seen. It was a light colour of sliver-white, and it was floor length with a slit up by the waist down and shimmering.

She slowly reached out to feel its soft silk fabric, when, "Oh! Excuse me were you going to buy this dress," questioned a soft voice.

Hermione turned around to see a young shy woman (preassembly around her age) with long blonde hair and large hazel eyes, smiling at her.

Before Hermione could respond, the women spoke, "The dress would compliment your features very nicely, and you should buy this dress." Hermione could only stare at her in shock.

The women realizing how direct she was being blushed "I'm so sorry, where are my manners! I am AstoriaM… Greengrass she said quickly looking nervous, but composed herself."

Hermione looked at her for a moment concerned, trying to figure why she hesitated to say her last name. However, dismissed the thought quickly.

Instead, she smiled somewhat timidly, knowing that as soon as she uttered her name, Astoria would drop the cheerfulness and curse her or call her mudblood or create a scene, which would end up making Hermione look stupid.

"My name is Hermione Granger, Miss. Greengrass." Hermione said in what she hoped was a strong voice, bracing for the name calling. However, surprisingly nothing of the sort happened. Instead, Astoria's smile grew even bigger and she beamed at Hermione.

"Hermione Granger! Oh what an honour, I really didn't recognize you, it has been a while since I have seen you. You look Stunning! So beautiful."

Hermione blushed scarlet, "Um… Thank- you, you are very beautiful yourself. Moreover, I agree it has been a long time since I've seen you. You left Hogwarts towards the end of 4th year. Am I right?" she asked trying not to sound to nosy.

However, even if she did sound nosy, Astoria didn't comment she just smiled and answered Hermione questions. "Yes I and my older Sister Daphine left Hogworts at the end of my 4th year, and her 6th year. We moved to France where my mother grew up, and for the remaining years, my sister and I attended Bauxbatons. Then a couple of months ago, I moved back to England with my parents to get married. And my sister stayed in France since she married a wealthy French businessman and currently she is expecting as I am."

Astoria finished softly patting her stomach and for the first time since there meeting Hermione noticed the small bulge.

Astoria followed her eyes and chuckled lightly as she saw that they were staring at her budge.

"It's noticeable then, yes"

Hermione looked at her half-ashamed and sheepish, "Sorry I didn't mean to stare.

How many months are you?"

"5 months" came the reply

Wow so um… do you know what the gender is then?"

"Um yes it's a boy"

Aww did you and your husband think have a name?"

"Um… no he didn't yet but I did, I really like the sound of Adrian."

"It's a nice name; it has a kind of ring to it."

"Thank you that's what I thought too. So are you married?"

"Um... no not yet. I didn't find Mr. Right yet, but I'm dating Ron Weasley"

"Oh I see, don't worry you'll find your Mr. Right Soon. Don't be Discouraged"

"Thank you Astoria"

"No problem um... I was wondering would you like to meet up for lunch sometime? My husband will not mind."

Hermione smiled, "Ok sure, when? By the way, who is your husband?"

"Oh he's…"

"Hermione where are you!" Ginny's voice echoed through the aisles.

"I will see you later Hermione," Astoria whispered.

"Ok bye it was nice talking to you." She whispered back

"Same here, I wish you well and hope your life is blessed with laughter and happiness that you deserve and not sorrow and hurt. It was so lovely to talk to you. I hope I can see you again."

And with those words Astoria hurried away leaving Hermione as confused as ever…

_ _ _ _ _ _

Hermione sighed sadly, it was truly sad that Astoria died, because after her meeting with Astoria. Hermione had come to realize that, "People do change for the Better."

Astoria was an example of that, she hoped Malfoy changed as well.

Anyways Hermione did buy that dress and she did wear it to the ministry ball, she still had the dress it was in her closet she hadn't worn it since the ball, because it brought back the memory of Ron breaking up with her.

Also, Astoria had helped Hermione cope with the breakup with Ron. Whenever she felt sad she remembered what Astoria had told her,"_ Don't worry you'll find your Mr. Right Soon. Don't be Discouraged" _For some odd reason those words calmed her, and it helped so much that Hermione could talk about the breakup without crying.

Hermione smiled as she walked up the pathway leading to her flat. She softly unlocked the door and entered her dark and cold flat.

Hermione grumbled under her breath, as switched on the light, blinking as the whole flat became illuminated with light and the fireplace crackled and hissed as the fire started.

Slowly Hermione began to feel warm. She headed for the bedroom and changed into something more comfortable. Then she went to the kitchen to make herself some dinner since it was 6:30 now.

She pulled out some frozen pizza and preheated it in the oven. As she waited for the pizza to warm, she looked around her cozy small flat realizing that she would miss it very much when she went to Malfoy Manner.

True her flat was bare with only a couch and TV and a lamp. Then her gaze found her window seat, where on rainy Saturdays she would sit and read the day away. Moreover, her small bed only occupied her bedroom.

Sighing heavily Hermione went to pack her clothes into 2 suitcases, she didn't have a lot of clothes a couple of shirts and jeans and two dresses one black one she wore once to a funeral and the one she bought for the ball.

After half an hour, she was done packing. And looking around when the timer buzzed signaling that the pizza was done. As she took out the pizza, her cell phone rang

She ran over to the window and unhooked the phone from the charger.

"Hello Hermione Granger May I know who's speaking?"

"Hey Mione! Harry's voice rang through the phone

"Hey Harry what's up" she replied cheerily

"Oh I was just calling to let you know that there has been a slight change of plans."

"Oh What now" she huffed clearly annoyed.

"Um well Kingsly told Malfoy about you. Not your name though and Malfoy will be coming to the ministry at 11:30 to pick you up and he will be bringing Adrian along." He said sounding apoplectic

"Oh! Ok it's a good thing I already packed" she remarked

"Hermione always one step ahead, well I'll be there tomorrow too ok," he said chuckling.

"Ok Thanks Harry see ya tomorrow. She said softly.

"See ya Mione love you. He said lightly."

"Ya I love you too," she murmured

Hermione groaned she was dreading tomorrow; she had also lost her appetite she threw away the pizza and went to bed.

After all tomorrow was a new day.

The next morning, Hermione woke up with red eyes and a stuffy nose obviously showing that she had cried herself to sleep.

She got up from the bed and looked around her empty room, without her furniture her room looked odd; naked somehow, it didn't look like her room anymore. She sighed and literally dragged herself to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower.

After half an hour in the shower, Hermione steeped out of the tub wearing a white fluffy bathrobe, she lightly wiped steam off the mirror with her sleeve, and began to dry her hair with her towel, usually when she did that it promoted the extra frizzness in her hair but over the years Hermione's hair had somehow naturally became straight so it didn't matter.

She then put on some light pink eye shadow and pinched her checks to give herself a healthy look and put on her vanilla flavored lip-gloss. She looked at herself in the mirror she had to admit she looked nice, _""_ material, and to tell the truth she didn't look like she had put on any makeup on, infact it looked like she naturally looked like this.

Hermione wasn't ugly by any means, it was just that she had stopped trying to make herself look attractive, she was so quiet and sullen, and her checks looked gaunt and hallow. _"But now it was about to change,"_ she thought smiling.

She then went to go change into the clothes she had spread out the night before.

She pulled on skinny black jeans with a green silky of the shoulder top. Then she slipped on some black stilettos that she and Ginny had brought in Paris after the breakup to cheer her up.

Hermione checked her appearance in the mirror in the hall, so far so good; she had to admit she looked amazing! Wait until Ginny found out that she wore stilettos to meet Draco Malfoy!

She looked around her flat one last time. Then sent her suitcases to Harry's office and then began walking to the Ministry.

Unlike most of her friends Hermione had chosen to do things the muggle way, partly because if she did do anything by magic, she would have even more idle alone time and if she had anymore of _that_ she would need move to St. Mungo's permanently.

Hermione smiled, enjoying the October wind blowing in her hair, she watched as the bright orange, red, and yellow brown leaves danced in the wind.

"Oh how she wished she could be as carefree as these leaves."

Hermione sighed sadly; there was a time when she was as carefree as these leaves, but not now.

"Better times" she thought, as she walked into the ministry, she greeted her secretary Alice with "Morning!" and smiled at the look on Alice's face as she looked at Hermione shocked at what she was wearing, and walked into her office. She looked at her desk, which was stacked with files and important documents -unlike her flat which was bare- and yet her desk still looked neat and tidy.

She looked around her office, which like her home had bare white walls. The only thing non-bare in her office was obviously her desk and in the middle of her desk you could see two pictures. One of them was Harry and Ginny on their wedding day with Teddy in Harry's arms and the other was a group picture of the Order.

She softly picked up the pictures and put them in her black purse. As soon as she had done that, a memo landed on her desk.

Hermione unfolded it, and read the note.

_Mione – _  
_When you arrive and get this, please come to my office. It's important_  
_  
__- H. Potter_

As she reached Harry's office, she could see Kingsly standing and talking with Harry,she moved closer and make out that they were arguing in soft voices.

Hermione stood up and made straight to Harry's office.

"Um… Hey Guys am I interrupting?" she asked quietly.

Harry and Kingsly had stopped arguing the minute she had walked up to them.

Hermione had to suppress a giggle at the look on their faces.

"Is something the matter?"

" … Hermione! Is that you?" Harry asked gaping at her.

Kingsly just looked shocked.

Hermione instantly became worried; "Maybe I shouldn't have worn the stilettos" she though biting her lip.

"Of course it's me, who else would it be, I'm the one you sent the memo to right?" Hermione said a bit snappishly.

Harry and Kingsly visibly relaxed.

"Hermione you look wonderful," Kingsly said at last, smiling as he and Harry exchanged a knowing look.

Hermione blushed pink "Thanks Kingsly"

Kingsly smiled even broader, "Well I'll see you in 20 minutes."

"Wow Hermione! Stilettos huh, Malfoy's gonna like that." Harry said grinning after Kingsly had left.

"Oh! Shut up" she said blushing even harder.

Harry just laughed and ushered her inside his office. Hermione went over and sat in Harry's chair with her arms crossed and a cheeky grin on her face. Harry just rolled his eyes and remained standing.

"Well Hermione, now that you've stolen my chair, I guess I'll just sit on the floor then."

"Stop being so dramatic and tell me what you needed to tell me." She huffed.

"Fine, it was nothing." Harry said with a huge grin on his face.

"NOTHING, NOTHING?! So you're telling me that I dressed up and ran to your bloody office nearly trampling myself to death, for NOTHING!"

"Well I never told you to dress up and run to my "bloody" office nearly trampling yourself to death" Harry sniggered

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Hermione screamed lunging for his neck.

Harry realizing how dangerous Hermione could be at times, stood there waiting for the blow, knowing it would be better to co-operate.

Hermione stooped short when her arms reached Harry's neck and then threw her arms around him.

Harry just looked at her for a moment looking completely bewildered, because just a second she had been charging at him ready to wring his neck.

Then being the caring friend he was Harry gave her a hug, murmuring reassures.

After a minute or two, Harry cleared his throat and said, "We should go to Kingsley's office now".

Hermione nodded and they walked to Kingsly's office, arm, and arm

* * *

**A-N-** _Well what do you think?_

_Rilla :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N-__ Hey Everyone! Sorry it took awhile to update. It might be a bit rusty around the edges. I think I'm losing my touch. Haha :) Thanks so much for reviewing they made me smile. _  
_  
__Rilla :D_  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~**Chapter 4~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~**

Meanwhile, as Harry and Hermione were going to Kingsly's office. 21-year-old Draco Malfoy and his 4-year-old son Adrian had just walked into the Ministry, for there meeting with the Minister- well Draco's meeting with the Minister.

Unfortunately, at this moment Draco was mad, the reason he was in such a mood was, that ever since he had announced his proposal to marry a muggle- born witch. The Daily Prophet reporters had been following him and Adrian all day, asking him non-stop questions and snapping photographs.

So in order to avoid the reporters he had told Adrian to be really quite. He sighed wearily as he walked down the corridors clutching Adrian's hand. Adrian on the other hand seemed perfectly at ease he was extremely excited to meet his new mummy. (As Draco had called his future bethroed, not knowing what else to call this mysteries Muggle- born.).

Adrian's eyes widened in excitement, taking in the hustle of people around him and laughing as a swarm of owls with parcels, memos, and letters swooped over his head, they were so close that he could feel the rush of cool wind on his neck.

Draco however was too preoccupied in searching for the quickest way to Kingsly's office without being seen. He nearly ran to the nearest corridor, as he neared Kingsly's office he heard voices.

"Oh Great the blasted reporters were after him again!" He cursed under his breath.

He gently picked up Adrian and hid behind the big tall plant near the helpdesk. Thanking Merlin that the secretary was on coffee break.

The voices came closer to Draco and he could pick up a man's voice as well as a woman's. They seemed to be discussing something, their voices rose higher.

"Harry everything will work out, relax." The women said soothingly.

Draco groaned inaudibly, "It was "_Saint Potter_" and some girl, damn doesn't he have Weaslette (Ginny) how many more women does this idiot need!

Merlin he hoped it wasn't Weaslette or else they would be snogging like there was no tomorrow. AND he certainly didn't need Adrian seeing _that_ or worse hear anything, It would probably mentally scar his son for the rest of his life and he couldn't have **that**.

He was just thinking on how to get out of there when…

**FLASH! FLASH!** Reporters came running through the corridors flashing pictures and shouting questions at Potter and in the midst of the commotion, Draco grabbed his son, slipped through the crowd and burst through the first door he saw and straight into Kingsly's Office.

Draco swore under his breath, "Great he just barged into the Minister of Magic's office."

He quickly sprang into action; he turned around, shut the door and sat in one of the leather chair with Adrian on his lap, waiting for Shacklebolt to arrive.

"Might as well get on with the meeting."

He stood up as the door opened and in walked Shacklebolt with his secretary Sophie McClintoff. Kingsly's eyes widened when he saw Draco and Adrian in his office.

Draco grinned, "Hey Kingsly's what's been happing since I last saw you?"

Kingsly smiled back, "Nice to see you too Draco, and this must be your son Adrian," nodding towards Adrian direction.

Draco nodded back "Yes this is my son Adrian"

"Hello Adrian how are you on this fine day," Kingsly asked smiling at him.

"Hi," Adrian mumbled bashfully.

Kingsly chuckled and turned towards his secretary," Sophie Please take Adrian outside, while Mr. Malfoy and I are disusing the matter.

Sophie smiled," Alright Sir, come with me Adrian."

Sophie held out her hand. Adrian was clutching Draco's hand, looking at Sophie shyly.

Kingsly noticing, smiled and said, "It's ok Adrian, Sophie won't hurt you."

Draco shook his head encouragingly. Sophie smiled at him and Draco glared at her, her smile disappeared and she glared right back at Draco, who was now smiling at Adrian oblivious to her angry mood.

"Come on!" She said to Adrian, who was waving goodbye to his father and Kingsly.

After the door closed behind them. Kingsly turned towards Draco and gestured for him to sit down. Draco sat.

"Well Draco, I guess you're pretty excited to meet your bethored." Kingsly beamed happily.

"Yes sir," Draco answered through clenched teeth.

"That's good and I'm sure you'll find this candidate worthy of you, and your family name." Kingsly continued.

"I hope so Kingsly," Draco said looking at Kingsly suspiciously, after all he was a member of Dumbledore secret society (The Order).

"She is an Auror here at the Ministry." Kingsley said looking down at the documents on his head.

"I presume you'd like to meet her now?" Kingsly asked

Draco nodded stiffly.

"Right, I'll just send her a memo then." He quickly wrote a note that zipped out of his office in search of Hermione.

"Does she have a name?" Draco finally asked after several minutes of listening to Kingsly's quill scratching on parchment.

"Yes, I believe-"

A knock on Kingsly's door interrupted him and he stood to answer it.

Kingsly opened the door revealing a young man with untidy black hair and green eyes, and accompanying him was a young petite woman with straight golden-brown hair and honey colored eyes.

Draco groaned loudly.

"Mr. Malfoy, I assume you remember Mr. Potter," Kingsly said as he shut the door.

"How could I ever forget," he said as he stood, with his hand outstretched

"How are you Potter?" he said sneering.

"I'm Fine Malfoy and you?" Harry replied.

"I'm well Thanks" Draco replied shaking his hand.

Draco had to admit, he was surprised at how calm Potter was, and he had to give him credit, so for Potter's sake he attempted to be civil.

"Well Draco, I'm sure you want to meet your bethored by now. So without further ado please allow me to introduce you to Miss. Granger. Kingsley said with a sly smile as Hermione stepped in.

Draco's mouth dropped, standing next to Potter was a gorgeous brunette with killer looks, she had smooth straight hair, and eyes that reminded him of melted chocolate

(**So cliché I know lol )** he gasped _"Were those black stilettos"_

It took him a moment to regain composure. Once he had, his trademark smirk spread across his face.

Granger long time no see, how are you?" Draco questioned attempting to be polite.

If Hermione was surprised by his politeness, she hid it well.

"It's nice to see you too, Malfoy. How has life after Hogwarts been treating you?" she asked him smiling timidly."

"It's been treating me alright, and you?" He replied and motioned her to take his seat, thinking, _"Two can play that game"._"It's been okay," she said as she sat.

Draco nodded absentmindedly, turning towards Kingsly, who had been watching the exchanges in amusement.

"Right, well, I guess we should go over the contracts then," Kingsley said. His eyes meeting briefly with the three occupants in the room.

He began reading through the documents. He made perfectly clear to what Draco's duties, as a husband and what he could and could not do, thus if any harm came to Hermione, He would immediately be sent to Azkaban.

Draco's was nodding to every word, barley-paying attention, as he was thinking of Adrian.

He noticed that Hermione too had lost focus to whatever Kingsly was saying and was playing with her long thin sliver necklace.

Finally, after 10 minutes, though it seemed like eternity to Draco and Hermione, The agreement was finalized. Hermione's fate was sealed and, she was stuck with Draco for life (that was if he didn't harm her in anyway).

Harry sighed heavily and stood first to congratulate his friend on her bethroel, just because her bethroed was Malfoy, that didn't mean he still wouldn't support or congratulate her.

Kingsley looked expectantly at Hermione. Finally, he cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Sorry, Kingsley, I was just…thinking," she said with a blush. The minister only chuckled at her.

Draco scoffed at that and Harry glared at him before turing around and smiled at Hermione " Congrulations Hermione... and you too Malfoy"

"Thanks Potter" Draco sneered.

Hermione walked up to Harry and wrapped her arms around him, She fought hard to hold back her tears but her eyes defied her and misted anyway.

"I love you, Harry. Tell Ginny I love her too," she whispered in his ear with a sniffle.

"Of course. You know we love you too, Hermione," Harry replied as he rubbed her back softly.

"I'll write you often, ok? You must write back and Ginny too, she whispered again looking at him.

"You know we will. Just…be careful," he said. "Don't hesitate to contact me if you need anything, anything at all."

Hermione nodded, her tears falling on Harry's shirt.

Draco who had been watching them with an amused expression on his face, fianally spoke, "You do know that you can visit them Granger?"

Hermione looked at Draco for a minute then smiled, "But I'll still miss them."

"We'll miss you too Hermione," Harry said softly

"You know, I really hate to interrupt but I have to get Adrian," Malfoy said looking bored and anxious at the same time.

Hermione pulled away from Harry.

"Oh! Does he know about… me" she asked Draco.

Draco shook his head, "Yes he does, and he's pretty excited to meet you"

Harry chuckled, "well we can't have Adrian waiting, Kingsly please send a memo to Sophie to bring Adrian."

Kingsly smiled, "Harry… I actually needed to talk to Draco privately for a couple of minutes."

Harry smiled at Kingsly and narrowed his eyes at Draco as they walked out of his office.

Meanwhile, Adrian and Sophie were looking at the goldfish in a fish tank. "Hey Adrian, isn't this goldfish so cool?" Sophie asked pointing to a multicolored goldfish.

Adrian merely looked at her and replied dryly "Yeah it's really cool" Sophie smiled at him not noticing his sarcasm and kept on going on about how cool the goldfish was.

Adrian was board, He was smart for a four year old, and he knew that his daddy was in a meeting with the ruler of the wizard world, and they were looking for his "new" mommy.

He was about to ask Sophie if he could go see his daddy now, when she looked at him and smiled "Hey Adrian I think your dad is done with the meeting let's go see him".

Adrian beamed and followed Sophie towards Kingsly's office, he couldn't wait to meet his new mommy.

Harry and Hermione were standing out side of Kingsly's office with their ears pressed against the door, trying to listen to the conversation.

Hermione was looking frustrated and was saying "Harry we are not gonna be able to hear anything, Kingsly soundproofed the room, remember?"

Harry was about to respond, when they both heard the sound of As the people came into view, Hermione realized that Sophie was holding the hand of a little boy.

Hermione looked at Harry confusedly, He however was grinning at her expression and said "So that's little Adrian"

Hermione gasped, the boy did look a lot like Draco.

There was no mistaking the soft blonde hair and the mischievous sliver-blue eyes though Draco's were a bit sad.

Hermione smiled softly at the small boy," Hello my name is Hermione, what's your name?" She asked.

Adrian smiled shyly back, he really liked this lady she was nice and even though daddy said not to talk to strangers he felt as if he could trust her, and didn't daddy always say to trust yourself?

"My name is Adrian Malfoy and I'm four years old, he said smiling proudly while holding out four fingers.

Hermione chuckled, "Wow your a big boy aren't you Adrian"

Adrian smiled bashfully, "Thank you-"he paused, unsure on how to pronounce her name.

"You can call me Mione, that's what my godson Teddy does and he's around your age," she said kindly.

Adrian was about to ask her if he could play with Teddy sometime; when Draco walked out of the office with Kingsly in toe.

Draco did a double take when he saw Adrian and Hermione chattering happily, and Harry watching them with an amused expression.

"I really like you-"Adrian broke of as Draco walked towards them.

"Daddy!" he yelled and flew into Draco's outstretched arms.

Draco smiled softly at his son, "Did you behave while I was gone."

Adrian nodded vigorously and Draco chuckled, "I'm glad to hear it."

Adrian grinned, "I really like Mione"

He looked at Hermione and raised his eyebrows and mouthed, "Mione"

She blushed under his gaze. "I thought Adrian would want to call me Mione because my name is too long."

Draco just sighed and turned towards Adrian, as he asked, "Daddy where's my mommy?"

Draco spoke in a calm voice, "Um Adrian buddy this is your new mommy." He pointed towards Hermione, who was clearly nervous and biting her lower lip.

Adrian grinned, "Yay Mione's my Mommy," he rushed over and gave Hermione a big hug, which she returned sighing in realif.

Draco groaned, _"Great my son loves Granger"._

Hermione was smiling and when she felt Draco eyes on her, she flushed and turned away.

"Great now that's settled you may all leave now." Kingsly said.

Draco nodded and they began walking towards the fireplace as they prepared to floo to the manor.

He told Adrian to hold his hand, and was about tell Hermione to keep up, when he saw her sniffle and hug Harry, one last time and fallowed him into the fireplace.

He sighed, gripped her waist tightly, and nodded to Kingsly and Harry.

Hermione whimpered slightly at the sudden grip around her waist but nevertheless held herself high, well as high as she could since her head only came up to Draco's shoulder.

She gave a small wave to Harry and he waved back before the flames engulfed them.  
_  
A/N – I Hope this Chapter made sense I had a hard time writing the meeting between Adrian and Hermione. Let me know if you liked it. I'm really excited about the next Chapter, all I know is that their finally at the Manor. Yay! OK time to write._

_Rilla :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN- I'm so sorry I took forever to update! I'll try to be faster, Thanks so much for your patience._

_Rilla :D_

**Chapter 5**

Hermione coughed, as she stepped out of the large and exceptionally clean, white fireplace.

She looked around her surroundings and gasped, she had just flooed into the Manor's gigantic living room. (Is it "Lounge" in the U.K? Sorry I'm not British, so I don't know)

It was simply stunning, with dark embroidery sofas with plush black cushions. In the middle of the sofas was a dark black stone table, which -Hermione thought- fell on you; you'd be flatted instantly.

She glanced around and saw a round showpiece near the window, her eyes stopped on the portrait that was facing her. It was a picture of Narcissa and Lucius; probably on their wedding day.

Lucius's hair was tied back and he was wearing a set of stiff black robes, he was holding Narcissa's hand and… smiling? His grey eyes were not as cold looking, though his face showed contempt and proudness.

Narcissa's blonde hair was seeped up in an elegant bun on top of her head and her blue eyes were filled with happiness as she glanced at Lucius, her diamond ring trust out as if daring anyone who looked at this picture to insult it.

She was pulled out of her musings, when Adrian let out an excited shriek and tackled Hermione into an enthusiastic hug.

She smiled at him as he launched into a talk about how it was great having "Mione" as his mommy.

Draco scoffed at that and Hermione glared at him.

"Come on I'll show you to your room." He snarled.

Adrian happily clutched Hermione's hand and strolled along with her, following Draco down the corridor, the long hallway was brightly lit with shimmering crystal chandeliers.

The floor was covered with a thick Arabian designed carpet. The walls were a dark green colour with Portraits.

They passed dozens of closed doors before the hall turned left, leading into another long hallway with a different designed carpet and pale gold walls and brightly lit chandeliers, finally leading to stairs.

The stairs were very long and wide with an elegant satin red runner covering the middle the sides showing that the steps were made of shiny black marble.

She fallowed Draco up the stairs closely knowing she would very likely get lost in a place like this,-where every single Hallway was the same- She would probably end up somewhere in the dungeons. A place she longed not to go ever again

She shuddered at the memory of what had happened before; it still gave her nightmares especially on rainy days when there were storms. She hadn't gotten over the trauma of it.

They passed yet another hallway and Hermione groaned inaudibly, _"Yes she defiantly was going to get lost." _She stayed extra close to Draco and held Adrian's hand tighter.

"It may seem confusing at first, but you'll get used to it," Draco said as though responding to her thoughts of the Manor.

Hermione looked around the hallway, the walls were an ivory white shade without any portraits, and at the end of the long hallway stood a large cherry wood fireplace, which had a huge picture above the mantle.

Hermione realized it was a picture of the three Malfoys. Narcissa and Lucius never failing to look regal and proud, with Draco sitting on a chair in the middle, looking very daunting and wearing a simple black suit. It seemed he was edging on the vicar look.

Lucius wearing crisp black robes with a hint of green, his arm wrapped protectively around Narcissa; who was wearing a long emerald gown with a matching emerald necklace, and silver heels with a matching silver bracelet on her wrist. They all looked educated, rich, and very well established.

The Chandeliers glimmered and cast an elective look in the hallway, Hermione decided right there and then that this hallway had to be her favorite hallway so far.

She also realized that this hallway didn't have as many doors; in fact it only had about nine doors, not including the double grand white French doors on the left side of the hall that led to the Master bedroom.

Halfway down the hall, Draco stopped and faced a powder blue door on the left side of the hall;with a large "A" pinned to it. Right next to the Master Bedroom she noted. He reached forward, opened the door, and entered. Hermione followed him in.

The first thing she noticed was that the room was large and contained a lot of toys, most of them Wizarding, but a few that were Muggle (a set of marbles and some jacks), and the walls were a light baby blue colour and there was a window with a white border, and there was a huge wardrobe; which for some odd reason reminded Hermione of Narnia.

There also was a huge toy basket overflowing with toys. At the corner of the room, she saw a rocking chair, and a small fireplace lit. On top of the fire place was a small picture, but before she could see it properly. Draco cleared his throat.

"Well as you can see this is Adrian's room", He smiled at Adrian, who grinned and ran off towards his toys to play.

Draco chuckled softly watching his son play for a moment then snapped his fingers; a small "POP" sounded and a house-elf stood before him.

"Yes Master?" The small elf questioned bowing low.

"Tokin can you please watch Adrian while I show Miss her room?" Draco asked gesturing towards Hermione who looked surprised at how nicely he spoke to the elf.

"Certainly Master," squeaked the elf.

Draco nodded satisfied, and turned towards Hermione, "Come on" he snapped returning to his brisk and sharp manner.

Hermione quickly followed him out the room, not wanting to upset him any farther. Although she had no idea why he was so mad, "_Maybe realizing what he got himself into_," she thought bitterly.

Draco reached a door she had seen earlier, it was across the Master Bedroom, he opened it allowing Hermione to enter first.

"Your rooms face the back of the manor and inner courtyard. Mine face the front of the manor where I can see the outer courtyard and the gates."

Hermione nodded wordlessly, and examined the room. It was much larger than any bedroom she had ever seen, and it was so much more luxurious than anything she would have asked for.

The first thing she noticed, and was shocked to see, was that the walls were _**not**_ dark green, she was speechless; _"Surely the walls would be green, it was after all a Slytherin household."_

In fact, she couldn't find any green in the room at all. Her walls were a light cream color, and she knew when the sun would set or rise it would give her room a lovely golden hue. Her bed was a huge sized bed just a bit smaller than a king size and had a midnight blue duvet.

"This is gorgeous," was all she could think to say as she stood there in awe.

Draco just shrugged and flicked his wand at two narrow doors that opened up to reveal a large walk in closet that lit magically.

Hermione glanced at it and noticed that it had a large amount of clothes in it, the right aisle was simply all arranged with fancy wear while the left showed casual; although if **that** was casual than the Malfoys were richer than all of Gringotts vaults put together.

Draco moved to the second door on the left side of the bedroom.

"This is the bathroom," he said as the door open with a quick flick of his wand.

Hermione peered inside. Nothing too special, it was a bathroom – that part was obvious- as there was a large sink, a toilet and a huge Jacuzzi and a shower, However it was a **Malfoy** bathroom.

Hermione raised her brows at the style; as the floor was tiled, and their was an exotic aroma, it smelled like cedar wood and lilacs. And the towels and hand towels, were – she resisted rolling her eyes - embroidered with silver M's.

"This is your study," Draco's voice called from across the room. Hermione noticing his choice of words rushed over to see. She crossed through the double glass doors across from her bed.

Entering through them, she almost squealed with excitement. Her study was a large room, almost the size of her bedroom; every wall was covered with shelves, all of which were filled with books. Hermione's eyes widened.

There was a black leather couch and a small fireplace and a desk stacked with new parchments and ink.

_I've died and gone to heaven_, she thought, momentarily forgetting where she truly was.

She walked to one of the shelves and began trailing her finger across the spines of the books as she glanced through the titles.

But before she could pull out a book and read. Draco interrupted, "I'm glad you like the study but there is still more to see and you also have to get ready for dinner"

Hermione sighed and got up and exited thought the doors only to see transparent white curtains with lace blowing through open doors. She fallowed them to see that, it led to a balcony and Draco was leaning against the railing as he looked below the balcony.

The perfume drifted up to Hermione at the stone railing where she stood next to Draco. She could see that he enjoyed the view as he looked beyond the horizon.

She looked further up the courtyard - near what she guessed would be the entry hall- stood a magnificent marble white fountain. The cascading water sparkled like diamonds in the sun. From her perch, she could see the other wing of the house perfectly and an identical balcony faced hers across the courtyard.

Hermione sat down on one of the benches on the terrace and breathed in the beautiful, heavy scent of Nature. Birds flittered about merrily, chirping to one another. 

Despite what she had imagined the Manor to be like, and what she had seen of the dining room many years before. It wasn't as dark and gloomy as she thought it would be. "_You could almost forget this is Malfoy Manor, sitting here"_, Hermione thought with a smile.

"It's lovely," she breathed out.

Draco nodded in agreement. Then turned around and spoke, "Dinner is about to be ready in fifteen minutes, dress accordingly; one of the gowns from the closet will do," and with that he steeped out the room his robes flying behind him, eerily reminding Hermione of Professor Snape.

She stared at the closed door for a minute in shock of his behavior, _"Well he is a Malfoy,"_ she thought with a sigh as her closet opened and lit up.

She took a step in the closet and looked around, a large, elaborate mirror was in the center of the room, and dresses and robes lined several of the aisles around her. She couldn't tell how many pairs of shoes sat on the racks to her left.

Hermione groaned in frustration, it was going to take forever to find the right dress to wear.

She began shifting the gowns around looking for something suitable. She finally found a dress, it was an almost, floor length aquamarine dress that showed her curves perfectly and had long sleeves. She had even found matching ballet flats to go with it.

She dressed quickly did her hair and makeup checked herself in the mirror.

Deciding that she looked presentable enough she decided to go to the dining hall; but then she realized she had no idea where it was, she was about to call Adrian when a "POP" startled her, she jumped.

"Lulu is sorry to bother Miss, but Master is say that dinner is ready," The elf bowed low.

Hermione smiled relived, "It's no problem, Lulu is it?" **-**the elf nodded_-_ can you please show me the dining room?"

The elf smiled, " Of course Miss, Master say that I am your personal elf."

Hermione nodded, "Alright then, let's go"

When Hermione reached the dining room she saw that Draco and Adrian had already started eating.

They paused when she entered the room, "I'm sorry, I had trouble…deciding what to wear," she said as she took a seat next to Adrian and across from Draco.

Draco nodded and turned back to his food. Adrian however grinned at her and whispered,

"You look pretty."

Hermione gave him a small smile and proceeded to eat her meal. After she was done she arose from her seat and was about to retire to her room; when Adrian spoke, "Mione can you come and tuck me in tonight, with daddy please?"

Hermione stood there not sure how to respond, she sneaked a glance at Draco who nodded stiffly.

She turned her head towards Adrian and gave him a big smile, "Of course, I will Adrian."

He beamed and went back to finishing his meal while she walked back to her room.

Once she had settled down in her room wearing a green silky nightgown, which she had picked immediately after seeing the other choice, an extremely skimpy black nightgown, that came to her mid thigh and was extremely revealing: which made her wonder who had done the shopping; she made a mental note to ask Malfoy later.

She looked out the window of her study, she could see the fountain its marble structure gleamed in the dark night air, the stars twinkled brightly, and she had to admit the view was just as amazing as it was earlier on.

She went to her desk in her study and sat down to write a letter to Harry and Ginny. She didn't want them to worry, and knowing Harry he probably would worry if he didn't receive a letter from her by tonight. She carefully read over her letter.

_Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_Everything is fine here, The manor is beautiful and not at all like before; though I'm afraid of getting lost in here and ending up somewhere in the dungeons. The corridors are extremely confusing, but pretty. My room is right across from Draco's. Adrian's room is next to his. _

_Speaking of Adrian, wait till you see him Ginny; he's an angel! I love him already; he is a bit like Teddy, which is understandable since they are related. I think Adrian and Teddy will get along perfectly, we should introduce them one day; I'll try to persuade Draco. _

_And don't worry Harry, __**Malfoy**__ hasn't done anything suspicious, mostly he just silent and he only speaks when spoken too and he hasn't insulted me… yet, I think he's just in shock, he'll come around by tomorrow. Other than that, everything's fine and I cannot wait for you guys to visit me._

_Write Back Pretty Please,_

_Love Mione_

When she was satisfied with her letter, she sealed it and was about to call a house-elf to help her mail it when a loud "POP" sounded in her room.

She looked in the direction where the noise came from, to see Lulu standing there with wide eyes.

"Yes Lulu, can I help you?" Hermione asked the elf kindly.

The elf smiled and shook her head, "Master Adrian wishes Miss come tuck him in."

Hermione nodded, "Yes I was about to go. But I was wondering if you could, mail this letter for me?" She asked holding out her letter.

Lulu nodded, "Oh yes Miss, I would love to mail the letter."

Hermione smiled, "Great then, please send it to Mr. Harry Potter at 12 Grimmuled Place.

Lulu's eyes widened but she didn't comment as she nodded her head up and down.

"Of course Miss" she disappeared with a "CRACK".

Hermione smiled lightly as she put on a black satin robe over her nightdress, and walked towards her desk and picked up her wand; and proceeded to walk towards Adrian's room.

When she reached Adrian's room, she was surprised to see Draco sitting in the rocking chair talking with a smiling Adrian- who was wearing dark blue pajamas- in his lap.

Adrian beamed at her when she entered the room, "Mione I thought you didn't want to come."

Hermione smiled at him, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Adrian grinned broadly, "Can you please tell me a story?"

Hermione was about to respond, when Draco interrupted her.

"Adrian it's past your bedtime, Gra… Hermione will tell you a story tomorrow alright?" he said looking at Hermione who was giving him an odd look, and laid Adrian down on the bed.

Adrian nodded tiredly, "Ok daddy, goodnight"

Draco smiled softly as he pulled the covers and ruffled his hair, lightly with his hand.

"Goodnight son, sleep well."

Adrian nodded sleepily, "Goodnight Mione"

Hermione smiled, " Goodnight Adrian, sweet dreams." She whispered as Adrian's eyes closed.

She smiled at him as Draco shut the light and they both walked out of the room, and shut the door. She was about to go to her room when Draco's voice stopped her.

"Hey Granger."

She looked at him, "What Malfoy?"

He sighed and spoke, "Thanks for coming to tuck in Adrian, it meant a lot to him, I could tell"

Hermione was so shocked that she just stared at him, "Your welcome," she finally whispered.

Draco must have realized that he had said too much, for he sneered at her, "Just remember Granger, I don't thank or apologize to people, so don't expect this often."

Hermione sniffed at him, "No problem Malfoy I wouldn't have accepted any less from you."

He smirked at her, " Night Granger," and with that he went to his room and shut the door.

Hermione glared at his door, but was secretly pleased that Malfoy was acting like himself again. She was beginning to worry that she was going to be stuck with a silent and sullen Draco forever and was glad that he was acting like himself again, though much more polite.

She sighed and went back to her room, she was so tired.

"_Today has been a very long day."_ She thought as she climbed into bed and drifted off to a peaceful sleep, shortly forgetting of the struggles that were sure to come.

_AN- Well what do you think?_


	6. Chapter 6

_AN- I'm so sorry I took forever to update! I'll try to be faster, Thanks so much for your patience._

_Rilla :D_

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, Hermione awoke to sunlight streaming thought the curtains, she sighed heavily.

The sun glimmered as it shone through the glass windows and lit up the the room. Hermione rolled over to look at the balcony.

The doors were wide open, she could hear the early signs of morning and feel the cool breeze on her bare legs; it felt wonderful! she sunk lower into her mattress it felt like sand. She wanted to lie here forever, feeling Nature.

She closed her eyes enjoying the calm peaceful moments of waking up to an early morning. Knowing that it wouldn't last long.

After a couple of minutes, she got up off her bed and walked over to the washroom so she could be freshened up for today.

Thirty minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom, wearing skinny grey jeans and a grey long sleeved shirt with black stripes. Over that she had on a matching open black cardigan which came up to her knees, and she was wearing strappy black heels.

She felt dull but shrugged it off, this look suited her and she was keeping it.

She looked at herself in the mirror she was surprised that she looked very sophisticated, rich and educated; in short someone who was worthy of being on the arm of Lord Malfoy. She chuckled at how odd that sounded, she was turning into one of them?

She smiled to herself and headed for her door. She opened it to see, Draco standing there positioned to knock. She gave a little gasp, and slowly let out a sigh of relive as she realized who it was.

She glared at Draco who was smirking at her reaction.

"Well aren't we jumpy this morning Granger?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "What do you want?"

"There's no need to get all upset, I need to talk to you in my study."

Hermione gave him a curious look and nodded.

Draco held out his arm and Hermione took it apprehensively. Draco smirked wider at her reaction and proceeded to walk to his study. The long hallway looked even more magnificent in the morning, as the French doors were open showing a balcony ; which faced the side of the manor. The slight breeze caused Hermione to shiver, and Draco looked at her oddly but didn't comment.

They had reached Draco's study and Hermione was shocked to see how light it was. There was a large window and the sun streamed through giving the light cream walls a glossy look.

In the middle of the room sat a large black Queen Anne sofa with dark green cushions, in front of the sofa was a small coffee table. But that wasn't what stood out, she was surprised to see that Draco's desk filled with paperwork, inkwells, quills, freshly new parchments. Etc.

She wondered why Draco had so many files on his desk if he didn't work at the Ministry. Harry had accidentally let it slip, that he (Draco) didn't work at the ministry. That's why she hadn't been surprised when she never saw him a lot after the war.

She pulled out of her ravine, when Draco coughed behind her. She glanced at him, and he motioned her to sit in the big green leather chair in front of his desk. She sat looking at him curiously.

He sighed dramatically, "Since you are now my fiancée- he grimaced at that- I've decided that you will need to learn the proper etiquettes and manners of being Lady Malfoy."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at that and wisely choose not to comment, as Draco looked as though he was in emotional pain.

"Pansy and Blaise are coming over this evening for dinner and Pansy shall be your etiquette instructor for the time being; because next Saturday there's going to be a ball here in honour of our engagement. Pansy will be in charge of it all. And you will need to know how to behave with my guests."

Hermione snorted inaudibly which caused Draco to glare at her.

He continued on, "Since there all Purebloods and hate you and Potter very much so try to get along with them."

Hermione glared at him, "I do know how to behave in upper class society you know!" she snapped.

"Uhm... I suppose so, but you'll have to prove it too me."

Hermione glared at him and he just smirked wider than before. Just as she was about to open her mouth to retort a "POP" sounded in the room and a houself stood before them.

Draco looked at the elf. "Yes Twinkie

"Master breakfast is ready and little Master is asking for you and Miss," squeaked the elf.

"Alright then," he said looking at Hermione and gesturing her to take his arm and together they walked downstairs to the dining hall.

Adrian was already eating Pancakes with Maple syrup when they arrived he smiled up at them from his chair his mouth covered with sticky syrup.

"Morning Daddy Morning Mione" he said smiling his mouth full of food. Draco grinned, "Morning Adrian" he walked over to him and kissed his head, and took a seat beside him. Hermione smiled at the scene Adrian grinned at her and she went up to him and kissed his check and took a seat on his right.

As she filled her plate with some pancakes with maple syrup. She glanced around the room; it was a very spacious room with a long banquette table which she was sitting around with a large window, allowing sunlight to fall in the room. The window had two curtains each pulled to the side of the window with a clip. The room had a royal look as did most of the Manor.

She looked over at Draco who was eating his pancakes frowning. She rolled her eyes and continued to finish her meal. After a couple of minutes later as she was finishing her meal Draco stood up from his chair and announced his leaving.

"Adrian, Gra... Hermione, I'm off to work don't disturb me and your welcome to tour the manor, Adrian will show you around. And if you need me I'll be in my Study. He left and Hermione looked over at Adrian who was beaming, "Come on Mione please, I want to show you the grounds."

"Alright then Adrian led the way" she said walking towards one of the double doors that led them out of the first floor hallway and onto the grounds.

As she stepped outside she was dazzled by the sunlight, she and Adrian continued to walk down the gravel path into the grounds, she glanced around; it was truly magnificent almost double the size of Hogwart's grounds but more lush and green with a huge fountain of cascading water with flowers all around it, It was really beautiful!

She realized that there was also a Quidditch pitch. She sighed happily _"Ginny and Harry would really love it." _ She couldn't wait to see them. The light breezy wind danced lightly the leaves swaying in the wind- she shivered,_ "winter was on its way." _

She looked across the yard at Adrian who was swinging on the swings. So she conjured up a bench and sat down to watch him. She marveled at how happy he looked, his eyes shining, his joyous laughter ringing in the air, his cheeks so rosy.

She smiled softly _"he was __**so**__ adorable!"_ She loved him like crazy; she couldn't wait to be his mum.

She sat there for awhile watching Adrian as he played in his mini playground then as she looked at her rolex diamond watch she saw that it was almost lunch time, so she called Adrian and they both went inside through the same path of gravel which led to a different hall and into another dining room, to eat lunch.

Although this dining room was different from the one in the morning. It was a bit smaller and the table was not as huge, it was a Queen Anne cherry wood dining table with eight chairs.

She sat down with Adrian who had already started eating his lunch. Hermione smiled as one of the houselfs set down her plate. As she began to eat she noticed that Draco hadn't arrived yet. She frowned _"Where could he be?" _

___They_were almost finished their meal when Draco came in through the door as though he always came to eat lunch at that time. He was wearing back jeans with a blue long sleeved polo shirt.

He smiled at Adrian as he sat down next to her. And filled his plate and began to eat. She was shocked a his behavior, "Does he really come this late to eat" She felt terrible realizing that Adrian must have always eaten his lunch by himself with the houselfs for company only.

She made a note to talk to Draco later. She looked at him from the corner of her eye as he ate, he seemed worried about something. "Is everything alright."

Draco looked at her for a moment and spoke, "Everything's fine, though I thought that you would like to know that Pansy and Blaise will probably be here in two hours to dine with us.

"Okay"

"Also I left you a gown in your room so when you go to change this evening I expect you to wear it; as a token of appreciation."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at his words and nodded stiffly, hating this man even more than before.

"Fine" I will she huffed getting up from the table and leaving through the double doors heading out into the large corridor and up the marble stairs straight to her room; deciding that she wanted some time to herself to think.

She sighed as she opened her huge bedroom suite door, and went to stand in the balcony. She missed her friends alot even though she had only been away from them for twenty four hours, although it felt like days.

She didn't understand how Draco could be so cold, but he did seam worried about something, she wondered what was plaguing him. She could feel a dull pounding in her head, great with all this worrying she had bought on a headache. She decided to have a small nap. She set her watch to wake her up after an hour and went to sleep.

An hour later she had woken up and showered. She hummed to herself as she tied her hair into a light green towel and pulled on a light green slip dress. She was about to go to her closet to see what dress Draco had left for her when someone knocked on her door.

She went over to the door and opened it; to see Draco standing there in the doorway, _"Speak of the Devil." _ He was looking quite awkward as he had his hands stuffed in his pockets and a slightly nervous look on his face.

"Yes" she asked coolly her eyes flashing with anger.

"Hey Granger, look I know your mad at me and all, and I know I shouldn't have been so harsh but I have alot on my plate right now. So will you stop being a pain and try to act like you enjoy talking to my friends tonight."

Hermione who had been listening to Draco's talk with rapt attention had to bite her lip to stop herself from smiling; at his attempt to apologize as she remembered his words from last night

_"Just remember Granger, I don't thank or apologize to people, so don't expect this often." _

She looked up at Draco her eyes softening, "You're forgiven" she said with a small smile.

Draco's relief was evident. "But"- she continued - "Just remember I don't forget or forgive easily, because I cannot fully forget I cannot fully forgive.

Draco gave her an odd look but nevertheless nodded, "So does this mean we have a truce."

She smiled and nodded "truce"

Draco grinned, "Alright then, in that case would you mind going to Adrian's room and picking out an outfit for him to wear; for some reason he insisted that you be the one to pick out his outfit.

"Sure why not, see you in half an hour, and with that she left Draco and walked over to Adrian's room. However she was in for a surprise Adrian's room was a Mess; Clothes scattered everywhere!

As she scanned the room she saw Adrian by his wardrobe standing on a mini stool in front of a floor standing mirror. She giggled at the expression he made when Tokin showed him an outfit; it was just like Draco's. Yup this boy was just like his father in attitude.

"Someone hasn't been cleaning out there room have they? " She teased.

"Mione!" Adrian shouted with glee

"Hey Adrian"

"Mione can you please help me pick out an outfit?"

"Okay"

She began rifling through his clothes until she found out what she was looking for, she looked questioning at Adrian.

His eyes lit up "Perfect" he grabbed the green shirt and black slack and ran into the bathroom to get changed, and Tokin went after him to help.

She shook her head with a chuckle and turned around to see Lulu looking at her with wide eyes. "Mistress would you like some help with your dressing?"

"Yes that would be lovely" she answered. Lulu nodded at her and together they walked back to Hermione's room.

Lulu insisted that Hermione sit down while she got the dress from her closet. So Hermione sat at the vanity table looking at her reflection in the mirror.

Then after five minutes Lulu pulled out a red Temperley London Dominica floor length dress. It was stunning!

Hermione gasped it had a sliver bead embellished scalloped neckline with the trim sitting on the back of the dress. It also has a zip fastening running down the left hand side. A perfect fit.

It also had a pair of matching sliver flats and a matching sliver clutch. Also with a pair of long sterling sliver earrings with a ruby stud in them and a sterling silver necklace with a ruby pendent. Overall it was a gorgeous outfit. **She stood gaping at herself in the mirror she couldn't believe how gorgeous she looked. **

**"You look lovely Miss" Lulu curtsied and left the room.**

**Hermione pulled her hair out and drew her wand, she mutter a drying spell that she had long used. She also muttered a spell that she had developed herself that applied just the right amount of make-up that she liked.**

**There was another knock at the door, "Enter" she called, while she threw the towel into the bath room and opened the door.**

**"Ready?" Draco asked as he stepped into the room.**

"**Yes" She said beaming with happiness and twirled around showing him how she looked. **

**Draco looked at Hermione his face had gone uncharacteristically soft; but only for a moment as he let a smug smirk spread across his face. "I do have an eye for colour"**

**"Yes, its lovely thank you" she said softly, knowing that was his way of complementing her**

**"They will be here in ten minuets or so, I will get Adrian and then we shall go down to greet them" he nodded curtly though a small smile played on his lips as he left the room.**

**Hermione smiled at him uncertainly, she hoped everything would be alright tonight with Pansy and Blaise. Mostly Pansy than Blaise as she and Pansy weren't the best of friends at Hogwarts**

**She sighed as she**__**left in search of Adrian and Draco.**

_AN- Well what do you think?_


	7. Chapter 7

**A-N- Heyy all! I'm so sorry about the wait, I should've updated earlier!  
Anywhoo, this chapter is for: Sarah_Bee; Get well soon, and Emzii; you rock gal pal!  
Also I've uploaded a Dramione video on YouTube, please check it out.  
Rilla :D**

~`~`~`~`~`~`Chapter 7~`~`~`~`~`~`

She walked alongside Adrian who holding her hand and happily chatting about how he couldn't wait to meet Uncle Blaise and Aunt Pansy. Hermione smiled, though on the inside she was nervous at the prospect of meeting them, she hadn't met them in about four years.

She held Adrian's hand tighter as they ascended down the stairs to where Draco stood below waiting for them; dressed in a checkered long sleeved polo shirt with black slacks.

He took Hermione's hand as she stepped off the last step and together they walked to the foyer with Adrian at there heels; where they would await Blaise and Pansy's arrival.

She looked at Draco who was looking at her so intensely that she blushed. "What is it?' she whispered softly

Draco looked startled as though she had just roused him from a deep sleep, "Nothing" he replied his voice husky.

Hermione gave him an odd look and was about to speak when the floo activated and the familiar green fire appeared and then Blaise and Pansy stepped out of the fireplace.

Draco lightly took Hermione's hand of his arm and went forward to greet them. He and Blaise smiled and shook hands and gave each other manly hugs laughing.

She watched as Adrian tackled Blaise in a huge hug yelling "Hi Uncle Blaise!" And as Draco turned towards Pansy and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek which Pansy returned with an affectionate smile.

Hermione was startled to find that her hands were clenched together in tight fists. She loosened them as Pansy and Blaise turned towards her.

She managed to produce a small smile and stepped forward to shake hands with Blaise who smiled warmly at her. She never had a problem with Blaise; he was always nice to her at Hogwarts. "Welcome to the family Hermione; Draco just told us this morning about your recent engagement."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks Blaise."

But on the inside her mind was whirling one of the first things she had been thought as an Auror was; "To look for small clues that could prove to be of importance." It seemed as though Draco kept Blaise and Pansy well informed about whatever was happening to him, so it could be possible that they were in on this together. But on "What?" was the question.

She turned towards Pansy who surprised her by giving her a warm hug and a kiss on both cheeks. (A French formality that she was used too.)

"It's so wonderful that you and Draco are getting married, but also unbelievable! I mean who would have thought you two would ever get together?" Pansy asked her gray eyes sparkling with excitement.

Hermione felt a pang of envy, Pansy was beautiful, even a fool could see that; with her raven locks and lovely smile and the type of body that guys drool over.

And with her long pale blue off the shoulder silk dress she looked even more radiant. She was a perfect match for Blaise who was wearing a dark green polo shirt with long sleeves - that matched the colour of his eyes- and black Pants.

His black hair was a bit curly at the top and he had a dimple on his left cheek which set off his handsome face.

Draco gave a stiff chuckle. "Yes it does seem unreal doesn't it?" he looked over at Hermione nodded in agreement.

Adrian who had been very quite up to this time spoke up; "I'm hungry, can we eat now please?"

Pansy smiled and went over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "course we can darling." She held his hand and Blaise held the other and they walked to the dining hall with Draco and Hermione following behind them.

There was a very comfortable silence in the dining hall as all sat enjoying there meal each person thinking of his or her own thoughts. It was only broken by the scraping of metal on china.

Pansy and Blaise sat opposite to the opposite of Draco and Hermione while Adrian sat in the middle of them all, Pansy on his right and Hermione on his left.

After they had all finished their meal, Draco and Blaise went to Draco's study to talk, while Hermione, Pansy and Adrian sat in one of the manor's beautiful parlors.

It was a beautiful room with beige coloured walls and a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room; it also had one huge window that oversaw the Quidditch Pitch.

Adrian was busy in the corner playing with his new Hogwarts train set that Blaise had bought him from Germany.

Hermione and Pansy were sitting on one of the large dark brown leather sofas talking

"Um… Hermione"

"Yes Pansy"

"I know that we haven't been the best of friends, and well I just want to say that I'm sorry."

Hermione blinked in surprise. "Its alright Pansy, I'm just glad that you're my friend now."

Pansy smiled at Hermione and gave her a sisterly hug.

"Me too; so are you excited for the engagement party next Saturday?"

Hermione shook her head, "Not exactly I'm a bit worried about what's going to happen, they'll probably hate me because of who I am, and who I'm friends with."

Pansy smiled empathically, "I can imagine how you feel, but don't worry I'm here and I'll come over everyday to teach you how to fit in, though you're already fitting in very well and besides its an excuse for me to come over and gossip."

Hermione giggled, It was surprising how alike Ginny and Pansy thought, "Thanks Pansy, I appreciate this.'

Pansy shook her head, "No problem, It's the least I could do, so don't worry to much about next Saturday okay."

Hermione nodded, "Alright"

Pansy smiled then sobered up a bit, "Hermione, I wanted to talk to you about Draco."

Hermione sat up her Auror training kicking in.

"What about Draco?"

Pansy took a deep breath and faced Hermione, "I know at times Draco can be a bit difficult, but he really is a nice guy. It's just that it's hard for him to express what he's feeling and that tends to make him cold and reserved… "

Hermione nodded, "So that explains he's Hot 'N Cold attitude."

Pansy nodded, "I guess what I'm asking you is, well to give Draco a chance. He's lost too many people that mean so much to him, it will be hard for him to show love to anyone else for the fear of losing them too. I know you probably don't believe but it's true, Draco's like my brother and I know how he feels… and he deserves a life of love laughter and happiness not sorrow and hurt."

Hermione gaped, that's what Astoria said. She said forgetting herself.  
Pansy looked at her, her eyes suddenly sharp. "How do you know Astoria? Her voice dropped into a whisper as she said Astoria.

Hermione flushed in embarrassment. She was totally screwed; she had to tell Pansy now. She took a deep breath and crossed her toes. "I met Astoria almost four years ago two weeks after the war… I was dress shopping and we happened to stumble upon each other. We talked and she said that line as she was leaving."

Hermione sighed relived she had gotten off her chest. She turned towards Pansy and was surprised to see that Pansy's eyes had turned a darker shade of blue; it took her a second to realize that she had tears in her eyes.

Pansy however shook her head and spoke up with a small smile, "Thanks for telling me"

Hermione nodded, "It's no problem, and after all we are friends aren't we?"

She bit her lower lip waiting for an answer.

Pansy smiled "Of course we are, Astoria was a really close friend of mine and now I hope you will be too."

She reached over and hugged Hermione and Hermione hugged her back realizing that right now, they weren't former enemies turned friends, they were both people that had been thrown into a situation neither of them like and yet they remained strong.

She then continued listening to Pansy as she went about the latest gossip in the Wizarding world.

After awhile Draco and Blaise came in the room. Hermione looked at them suspiciously, they both seemed frustrated about something, she turned towards Pansy; but she was staring at Blaise looking worried. Hermione frowned,_"What was going on."_

The guys sat down opposite of Hermione and Pansy on the other couch.

"There you guys are, took you long enough I was beginning to think that we were going to have to spend the night here." Pansy spoke up smiling.

But to Hermione it seemed forced; her clue was Pansy's eyes they were still worried looking though it looked like she was making an effort to calm herself.

Blaise gave Pansy a half-hearted grin, "Sorry love not tonight, Draco has a lot on his plate right now."

Hermione frowned, That's what Draco said this morning to her as well, she had a small impression that Blaise and Draco were more in on this "What" than Pansy; for even Pansy looked at Draco confusedly.

Draco looked as if he were about to speak but was interrupted by Adrian.

"Daddy I'm tired and I want to go to sleep."

Hermione smiled at him, "Alright sweetheart." She looked at Draco.

"I'll put him to bed if you want and you can talk to Blaise and Pansy."

Draco gave her look that was almost close to a grateful smile. However Blaise smiled good-naturally. "That's nice of you Hermione but I think Pansy and I will leave now it's getting late."

Hermione looked at the huge grandfather clock and saw that it was 10:45. "Oh alright then."

She shook his hand and went over to Pansy and gave her a hug, "Bye it was so lovely having you over tonight, do come again soon."

Pansy grinned, "Sure I will, though next time you might not want to say "lovely" and try not to say "soon" you don't want them to wear out there welcome."

Hermione pulled back surprised then seeing Pansy's grin she giggled. "I'll remember that for next time."

She waved at Pansy and Blaise as the fire enclosed them.

She turned around, shocked to see that Draco was already out the door and walking down the corridor with Adrian in his arms sleeping. Shaking her head she rushed after them; up the long marble stairs and almost colliding with Draco as he stopped at Adrian's room.

He softly opened the door and motioned Hermione (who looked amazed to realize he had known she was following her) to switch on the light. She flicked it on and looked over as Draco laid Adrian on the bed and softly took of his shoes and socks and changed his clothes back to his blue pajamas. She smiled softly when she saw Draco kiss Adrian's head tenderly.

"He really does love his son a lot." She jumped a bit when Draco addressed her.

"Let's go he's had a long day."

She nodded and switched off the light and left the room Draco right behind her. They just stood there for a couple of minutes taking in the awkward silence.

Hermione decided she was going to go retire to her room when Draco spoke up; "Well I take it you enjoyed talking with Pansy."

"Yes it was unexpectedly nice. She sure as changed since the wa… Hogwarts." She stated catching herself just in time."

Although she did notice that Draco's eyes had dimmed a bit. His face remained impassive; he faced her, his eyes holding hers.

He spoke softly his voice was like a small breath of wind "A lot of people have changed since then." He moved closer to her she could feel the vibrations coming out of his voice.

She spoke her tone matching his, just a soft hiss

"But is it for the better?" She looked at him almost doe eyed daring him to answer.

He looked at her so much more intensely his eyes so stormy gray and smoldering. She flushed.

But his response puzzled her; "Only time will tell." He looked at her for a moment longer. She couldn't bring herself to look away. Then with a soft smile he gave a short stiff bow and kissed her hand.

"Goodnight Hermione, sleep well." He then turned abruptly and walked away, leaving Hermione standing in the dimly lit hallway, staring after him completely bewildered.

Shaking her head with puzzlement she turned and walked back to her room; she sighed as she changed into her silky green nightgown. She didn't understand Draco at all One minute he was so nice and friendly, the next he was rude and terrifying.

She groaned as she threw herself on her bed, Draco Malfoy was just so complicated.

A minute later Hermione leaped straight up off the bed when she heard a tapping noise coming from her study, she went over to the window. She grinned broadly when she saw that it was Hedwig with a letter.

She hurriedly threw open the window and Hedwig gratefully flew in. She landed on Hermione's desk tumbling some quills and parchment to the ground. Then with a small hoot she flew off into the night.

Hermione eagerly opened the letter and started to read.

_Dear Mione,_

I'm glad that you like the manor and that your safe and happy but please don't get lost in there, Merlin knows what we'll do if you end up dying in the dungeons because you lost your way back to your room or something.

Also I absolutely cannot wait to meet Adrian! Of course he and Teddy will get along perfectly, how could they not? Malfoy or "Draco" better agree or else. AND how can we not visit you! Harry was thinking maybe we could come visit you on Monday along with Teddy of course, he misses you like crazy and it's driving poor Remus and Tonks nuts.

By the way Ron still doesn't know about this arrangement and he's coming back to England the next week after this one; with Sasha (obviously). I know I shouldn't have mentioned it but hey you have the right to know. We'll chat more on Monday.

Love Ginny

P.S- Harry says "Hi" and hang in there.

Hermione groaned, "That's just great." Now she had to figure out how to tell Ron that she was bethored to Draco Malfoy without telling him about the mission, and tell Draco that; Harry and Ginny along with Teddy were going to visit on Monday.

A slow smile spread across her face as she imagined what type of story she would tell Ron about her bethorel to Draco. She grinned evilly; Revenge never had tasted this sweet before. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**A-N- well what do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Heyy all! Chapter 8 is finally up! Yah I know it's been almost one month! I'm so sorry guys. But I made this Chapter longer than usual. I really hope you all like it. Also I posted up another Dramione video up on YouTube although it's more of a Draco Malfoy tribute… so if you can check it out, that would be great :)  
Love,  
Rilla :D**

**`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~Chapter 8~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`**

Hermione woke up the next morning; feeling oddly happy knowing that tomorrow she would finally see her friends again._"If Draco allows it."_A small voice spoke up in the back of her head. She brushed that thought aside angrily. Of course Draco would allow her friends to visit. He had said that they could.

She stretched and stood up off the bed and walked over to the bathroom. Twenty minutes, Hermione stepped out of the shower and began to change into a pair of sky-blue jeans; with a matching top. She pulled on a pair of white sandals, added a touch of clear lip-gloss and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

She hummed to herself as she opened the door and stepped out into the hall. She walked past Adrian's room noticing that it was closed and deciding that Maybe Adrian was still sleeping.

She found the stairs by memory and walked down the long corridor and turned left and into the small dining room. She went over to the table and pulled out a chair and sat down, smiling at the House-elf's that were putting down plates of food in front of her.

She glanced around the room and noticed that Draco wasn't there. She looked at one of the elves and asked, "Where's Mal… Draco."

The elf bowed, "Master is out on business, he will be back at lunch."

Hermione nodded surprised._"What business was he taking care of?"_

Awhile later she had finished eating her food and she arose from her chair and left the dining room.

Hermione silently walked up the stairs smiling softly as she turned into the familiar corridor. Her curiosity taking a hold of her as he went over to check up on Adrian.

As she neared his bedroom she opened the door and saw Adrian playing with a couple of toys. He was so engrossed in playing with his toys that he didn't notice Hermione peering round the door. 

She shut the door with a fond smile; which soon faded into confusion as the matter of Draco's _"business"_ trip still nagged at the back of her mind. This puzzled Hermione for she knew she had no control over what he did: but it just bothered her for some reason. She also had the strange feeling of impending doom, but she batted that away knowing that her sense of doom wasn't always that accurate.

And anyway like her mother used to say, "Dwell on the gloomy, and you will become a gloom"

She walked back to her room, feeling slightly listless; in a big house like this there was sure to be something to entertain her. She entered her study worried about the fact that she hadn't told Draco about Ginny's letter. She was going to have to tell him tonight when he came home for dinner. "Home" funny how that word came to Hermione's mind so easily, only after three days of her bethorel. She wondered what her friends would say.

Hermione shook her head and bought her hand up to rub her temples; all this thinking was stressing her out, if she wasn't careful she was sure to get a permanent brain damage.

As Professor Moody always said "Constant Villagance!"

She sighed dejectedly and sat down on the couch. She decided to start reading the book she had seen in her study earlier in the morning. The Monocracy of the Aristocrat Families of the Wizarding World by Antoine le Belleview. This was all about the rich pure-blooded families. She was so caught in reading the 876 page book, that she didn't realize that it was almost lunch time.

Hermione looked up when she felt movement; she saw a pair of large brown eyes peering up at her. She jumped, startled, she steadied herself and turned towards the elf.

"Yes?"

The elf looked up at her shaking and twitchy, it kept twisting its long gnarly fingers. Hermione felt a stab of pity as she looked at all the scars and marks on the elf. She wondered how much torture the poor thing had to go threw during the dark days of the war. She felt her hatred for Elf abusers double. They truly were sadistic bastards! How could anyone do such a thing to the most innocent of domesticated magical creatures

"Miss it is lunch, you be coming down with Master Adrian" it finished; voice all shaky.

She smiled kindly down at the elf. "Of course"

She stood up off the couch and bookmarked her page; she had just started the chapter off the Prevells and put the book on the side table. Then she left her room and walked over to Adrain's room, taking in the sunlight shining in through the open balcony doors. The warm breeze blowing in the corridor made it warmer than it usually was.

She knocked on Adrain's door. It was open so she pushed it further and stepped in. He was talking with Tokin while playing with his toys. However as soon as he felt a presence behind him, he turned and saw Hermione, his face broke into a huge grin.

He dropped his toys and gave her a hug. Laughingly Hermione hugged him back, barley hiding her surprise at his actions.

She held his hand and they walked downstairs to eat some lunch.

Awhile later when they were seated in the dining room eating lunch; she was just about to take a bite of chicken when she remembered that Draco was supposed to be coming home now. She turned towards Tokin, but he must have read her mind because he answered her unspoken question.

"Master will not be coming for lunch, he had important business to see to, he will come in time for dinner.

Hermione nodded. It seemed as though Draco wouldn't be joining them for lunch or breakfast anytime soon. She sighed as she finished her meal, and chatting with Adrian then went upstairs to finish her book. The chapter with the Prevells was really interesting; she found out a lot more about them, she couldn't wait to show it to Harry as he was descended from them.

She was still reading about them until dinner, their chapter was the longest in the whole book. She put down her book and the quill which she had been taking notes with, to the corner of her desk. Then walked over to the bathroom to freshen up a bit and to change. She was wearing a leafy green coloured gown with a matching set of white pearls. She slipped her feet into a pair of leafy green satin flats with a huge pearl in the middle.

She applied a little bit of black mascara and some clear vanilla flavored lip-gloss. Checking herself in the mirror and decided that she looked presentable. She smiled to herself as she exited the room and went to collect Adrian so that they could go greet Draco.

_ _ _

She was sitting at the dining table with Adrian. She was nervous about his reaction when she told him about Harry and Ginny's visit.

She was blinking so much that Adrian asked her if she had a 'pixe' in her eye. She gave him a half smile trying not to break under the tension.

Than the doors to the dining room opened; and in walked Draco looking proud and regal (as always) but less intimidating, this fact calmed her a bit. He looked very handsome in his black slacks and plaid collar shirt. Adrian had jumped up when Draco had entered; the grin that covered his face when he saw Draco was so precious.

"Daddy!" He literally flew into Draco's arms and hugged him as he spun around laughing along with him.

Hermione smiled at them, she could feel a lump in her throat; it was a times like these when Draco was with Adrian that she could almost forget who he really was…almost.

There was nothing but fatherly love and adoration on Draco's face as he looked at Adrian, he truly loved his son a lot, and even a blind fool could see that.

She was still smiling when Draco put Adrian down. He looked at her his face was different; softer somehow well whatever it was it didn't have a mean look to it. Then to her extreme shock he gave her a small smile and a "hey."

She was so shocked that if she was holding something she knew for a fact that she would have dropped it.

Her face must've shown her shock because Draco gave her a full grin and spoke up.

"Come on Hermione, no need to look all shocked, we did agree to have a truce, you know."

Hermione didn't know how to respond to that, she could only manage to nod. Though much to her embarrassment Draco just grinned even wider and pulled out a chair and proceeded to eat dinner.

Nevertheless throughout dinner Draco seemed nervous about something, as he kept missing his food with his for due to the fact that he was using his other hand to check his pockets. It looked as though he was checking for something.

Hermione shook her head at him;_"Draco Malfoy was so hard to figure out."_

She finished her dessert, stood up from her chair and deciding that she'd tell Draco about Ginny's letter after they put Adrian to bed.

Hermione yawned widely as she walked down to Adrian's room, she was tired. However she had to talk to Draco tonight.

She smiled when she entered Adrain's room; he had already changed into his pajamas and was waiting patiently for her. He beamed at her as she entered.

She grinned and went over to sit in the rocking chair. Then opened the cover "Stories for a young witch or wizard(s) by Elizabeth Baudelaire. She cleared her throat and began to read. "Once upon a time beyond the mist that covered the Scottish moor…

Hermione continued reading until the end of the story. "And they lived happily ever after."

She then softly closed the book and saw that Adrian was already asleep. She smiled softly and put the book away on his bedside table. She snuck a glance at Draco who had come in a little while ago; and saw him staring back at her. It was getting a bit awkward, but the silence was broken by Draco.

"I have to talk to you, it's important."

Hermione gulped, she hoped it wasn't anything serious but then again it was a perfect opportunity to tell him about Ginny's letter.

"Ok, I have to tell you something too."

Draco raised his eyebrow at her comment but didn't reply, he simply held out his arm which she took and together walked out of Adrain's room. He led her through the dimly lit corridor, down the marble stairs, and through two double oak doors leading to a tall iron gate with a flower wreath on each side.

She gasped as they stepped through the gate. It was beautiful- the pathway had large round stones on the sides layering themselves up to the large glass fountain that stood in the middle of the garden almost looking like a pavilion.

There were many different kinds of roses around the fountain and through the gate. The air was heavy with the scent of roses and lilacs, and the stars twinkling in the dark sky added a fairy ail touch.

This had to be her favorite spot on the manor grounds. She looked at Draco and saw that he was waiting for her response.

"It's beautiful!" she said still in awe of it all.

He smiled somewhat sadly at her, "Yes it is."

She tensed a bit when he took a hold of her hand then relaxed; his hand wasn't as cold as she was expecting it was actually warm and reassuring. Together they began walking down the path.

After awhile of gentle silence Draco spoke.

"I wanted to talk to you about the ball that's happening next Saturday. I need your…input."

Hermione sighed, "Well to be honest I don't know what type of 'input' I can give you. I'm going to have to attend the ball either way, but I'm glad my friends are allowed to come. But I'm also curious to why. You're not particularly fond of them." She looked up at him waiting for his answer.

He gave a dry chuckle, "Always the perspective one aren't you."

Hermione blushed, "I just want to know…You don't have to"- She was cut off by Draco's response.

"It's because Pansy decided you'd be more comfortable attending with your friends present, and because she's decided that she wanted the Minister of Magic to attend; which naturally means that quite a lot of Ministry officials and people will be here not to mention my relatives, friends and yours."

Hermione's ears perked up, "Pansy? Is that where you were at lunch; with Pansy?"

Draco shook his head, "Damn, you're to nosey for your own good it can get you into trouble one day" he said smiling at her.

She rolled her eyes at him and ignored his warning despite the fact he did say it with a smile.

She took a deep breath, it was now or never. "Draco" She said softly looking past him into the garden. She couldn't do this while looking at him; his eyes were making her nervous.

"Yes" he responded puzzled at her tone of voice.

"Um… Harry and Ginny are coming to visit tomorrow." He looked at her and sighed,

"Ok then, you know there welcome. Thanks for telling me though."

She smiled gratefully at him. "There's more."

Draco sighed wearily "Sounds serious, go on,"

She swallowed and looked at him knowing he'd dislike the next piece of information she was about to unfold.

"Um… Ron's coming back to England from America the week after the ball."

The silence that followed her words was so silent; it felt like the birds had stopped chirping. She slowly looked up at his face.

Draco had clenched his jaw, his eyes were literally flashing.

She knew how much Draco and Ron hated each other.

However when he spoke his voice was calm, his words tightly clipped.

"I see."

Hermione gave him a grimace. "Sorry I just wanted to let you know, it was bothering me all day."

He shook his head, "I understand, it's alright. I'm glad we've settled everything."

They both resumed walking.

As they passed a small stream of water, that ran close to a large clump of rose bushes. Draco spoke again.

"Mother always loved this garden and she loved gardening here. After she became ill I took care of it."

Hermione stopped and stared at him, it was the first time she heard him talk about his family.

He continued on, "Mother's favorite flowers were roses especially red roses, on their marriage anniversaries Father always gave her red roses. They really loved each other and me; even if they didn't show it a lot… I know they did."

His voice faded. He looked up at her, she saw that his eyes were moist; "they were good people, they were... they were just on the wrong side.

Hermione didn't know what to say, but she wanted him to keep talking. She knew it would help if he let it out.

"I know they were good people Draco; they proved it in the end, and all of the Wizarding World should take you and you're family as an example of righteousness." She said softly squeezing his hand.

"Did you know why she liked Red Roses so much?" He asked her. She shook her head.

He continued on "It was because she felt as though roses represented her. Her life was filled with Love, passion, beauty, purity, prosperity, respect, courage and occasionally pain. She was also known as the red rose of the house of Black."

"She was their everything. She was the one to bring more power, wealth and heirs to the family. They wanted so much from her and she fulfilled their dreams. She never once complained, she was a wonderful daughter, niece, cousin, sister, wife, and an amazing mother! Yet the last years of her life were filled with sadness and sorrows." 

His voice was filled with so much raw emotion that Hermione felt her heart clench with compassion towards the young but broken man in front of her…No right now he was a young boy; a young boy that had lost his mother and was expressing his grief in the best way he knew.

She reached over towards him and touched his arm softly. He looked up and seemed to come out of his anguish and his face had returned back to his cold and impassive self: but his shining eyes gave him away.

She bit her lip, she knew that this was really an inconsiderate question that she was going to ask but she really wanted to know. She took a deep breath.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did your parents…pass away?" She hated herself for asking such a hurtful question.

He looked at her with his cold grey eyes. "My parents died three years ago before Adrian was born, I had gotten married quite recently then. My father died of dragon pox, the same thing that had also killed my grandfather. My mother died shortly afterwards from broken heart." He cleared his throat then and looked at her.

"Thanks for telling me." She said softly "I know how difficult it must have been for you."

Draco shrugged, "You're going to be my wife soon, and the least I could do is tell you. And also you're not that bad Granger, I think getting along with you won't be that hard."

Hermione grinned. "Granger…I thought it was Hermione."

Draco grinned back "I like Granger better but I suppose I'll have to call you that when were alone."

She laughed, "As if I'll ever give you that chance." She was only teasing however, she was just glad that he was coming back to life.

Draco rolled his eyes at her, "You're not the same Hermione Granger I remember."

Hermione laughed, "Yes well she's all grown up now."

Draco chuckled "Pansy was right?"

Hermione's gave him a look, "What do you mean Pansy was right, about what?"

Draco looked at her his eyes bore into hers and he spoke softly. "Pansy said that you're not a bad person to come too or talk too when…I quote her exact words…'want to let it out.'

Hermione blushed at the double meaning of Pansy's words but Draco seemed not to have noticed.

She changed the subject quickly, planning to kill Pansy when she saw her next.

"So why were you acting so odd during dinner?"

She was already imagining his response,_ "Why were you watching me?"_

But to her astonishment did nothing of that sort, he just paled and started patting his pockets; while swearing under his breath.

She grabbed his arm. "What's wrong?

Draco swallowed and looked at the petite brunette in front of him. "Nothing's wrong, but I think you should sit down as I have something to say."

He conjured up a bench and Hermione sat down, looking apprehensive; to which Draco couldn't blame her, it would be a shock to her.

Hermione looked nervously up at him.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I was hoping this was going to be easier, but it never really is. I really want us to get along Hermione, even it's for Adrian's sake.

He would've continued on, if Hermione hadn't held up her hand to stop him. "I want us to get along, for us and Adrian."

Draco nodded, "I agree, and that's why I got you this, even though I was supposed to get you this awhile ago."

He opened up a tiny black box. Hermione's jaw dropped. Inside of the box was the prettiest ring she'd ever seen: It was a rose and princess cut diamond ring. It had a medium size princess cut diamond in the middle of two rose cut diamonds. It was indescribable!

Draco looked at her, "I know this was kind of unexpected, but considering how were bethored…well really engaged. I needed to get you a ring and decided that a family heirloom wouldn't do; and that you needed something special. So I had this ring made for you."

He stopped and seemed to have decided that he had said a lot tonight and switched back to his cold demeanor. Hermione tentively held out her left hand while Draco took the ring out of its box and slid it onto her finger; it was a perfect fit.

True it wasn't the most romantic proposal she'd ever heard but it was honest and sincere and to her that couldn't have been any better.

She gave him a small smile and hesitantly stood up on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He closed his eyes at her touch; it was soft like a feather's, her eyelashes fluttered against his cheek as she stepped back.

"Thank you" she whispered.

Draco nodded coolly. "Don't get used to it, and let's go it's getting late."

Hermione nodded looking at her ring, and following him back inside the manor.

Shaking her head at Draco's actions she went to her room; Draco's Hot N' Cold attitude was driving her crazy. She was just changing into her nightgown when she noticed some engraving on the band of her ring.

She shone her wand's light at it and saw that indeed something was written along the band of her ring. _"L'amour peut être unseeingly douloureux ou remarquablement beau." _Conversely she didn't understand it as it was written in another language, a typical occurrence in the Malfoy house hold she realized.

She decide she would research about it later as she let out a yawn and climbed into bed; and turned out the lights, she then fell asleep.

**A/N- Thanks a million for reading, and this chapter was longer than all of my other ones so far! Also I hope you can guess what it says on Hermione's ring. I'll give you a hint, It's somewhere on the banner!  
So, please leave a review.  
Rilla :D**


End file.
